ezra y sabine-un amor complicado
by melani t
Summary: esta historia trata de el amor que hay entre ellos un amor complicado. pero la pregunta es su amor prosperara,¿llegaran a ser felices.
1. capitulo 1

Ezra se acerca a Sabine para besarla cuando están en la nave reblde pero ella se va luego kanan habla con ezra mientras sabine habla con hera sobre eso y le dice que no puede enamorarse porque ella hace un tiempo era amiga de un chico él le dijo que le gustaba entonces se hicieron novios pero al dia siguiente se fue y no volvió,hera le dice que se olvide de eso porque ya paso.

Canan habla con ezra y el le dice que te pasa entonces ezra le cuenta que le gusta sabine y el le dice es ovio pero para conquistarla necesitas hacercarte a ella poco a poco.

Mientras tanto con sabine y hera,

Hera le dice que si a sabine le gusta ezra y Sabine responde no lo sé, yal vez, estoy confundida. Sabine y ezra se anamoran poco a poco y tienen su primer beso en la nave rebelde.

pasan 4 meses ,y de pronto hay un fuerte ataque de dard bleider y los troopers hacia los rebeldes ahí sabine tiene un accidente y pierde la memoria y Lod Bleider la tiene y la convierte en mala.

En tonces ellos gobiernan pero a los rebeldes les da tristesa y quieren hacer algo.

Ezra no puede creer lo que acaba de ocurrir está muy triste.

Los rebeldes arman un plan y hablan con sabine pero ella no les hace caso se niega pero no quiere hacerles daño asi que los hace desaparecer .

pasan 2 años

sabine tiene un hijo de 1 año , Dard bleider es el antiguo novio de sabine ,Lo convirtieron en malo, Sabine tiene una discucion con dark bleider y el la golpea ella se desmaya por 10 minutos y luego se despierta y le da dolor de cabeza y recuerda a algunas personas pero no muy bien esta confundida.

Ezra se entera de que sabine tiene un hijo porque un trooper amigo suyo se lo dice, ezra cree que ese hijo es suyo.

Pero algo pasa…

Los dejo en el suspenso…

En solo un blog rápido he pensado en mejores pero no sé si tenga tiempo he pensado también en que Sabine tenga una hermana y ellas sean vampiros, y haiga un romance de vampiros y humanos.

no soy dueña de star wars rebels ni de ezra ni de sabine.

Adiós.


	2. capitulo 2

**Ezra llega a hablar con Sabine pero Sabine le dice que no puede ser que no lo cree que ese hijo es de Dark bleider, darbleider aparece y ataca a ezra, Sabine le dice a Dark bleider que no lo ataque que Ezra se valla porque le va a ver su hijo , entonces él lo dejo.**

 **Ezra se fue no tranquilo quería ver al hijo de Sabine.**

 **Cuando el hijo de Sabine estaba jugando por por otra parte Ezra aprovecho para verlo y decirle que en él podría encontrar a un buen amigo. El niño se puso feliz y luego se fue.**

 **Los rebeldes estaban en un ataque contra el imperio lograron salir a salvo por poco.**

 **ezra estaba alegre pero preocupado por como crecería el niño pero recordo que le dijo que siempre se verien a escondidas .**

 **eso paso hasta que el cumplió 10 años el era un niño bueno, dark bleider estaba enojado por su buen comportamiento ya que el no era hacipero sabine habia recuperado la memoria cuando el niño tenia 5 años pero supo que ya era tarde pero sabine se habia alegrado por como había crecido su hijo.**

 _ **este es una pequeña historia lo siento no estaba tan inpirada pero voy a mejorar dejen sus comentarios.**_


	3. Capitulo 3

El niño tubo una visión de que habría un ataque de los rebeldes contra impereales.

El niño le conto a Sabine su madre ,ella le dijo que no se preocupara que solo era un sueño malo.

Días después hubo un ataque impactante de los impereales contra los rebedes que habían estado escondidos durante muchos años ayudando a los nececitados los ayudaban en secreto.

Sabine supo que el estaba desarrolando sus poderes pero ella estaba preocupada porque le podían llevar al lado oscuro.

Ezra y el niño se encontraron y le dijo que días antes de que sucediera había tenido una visión de lo que hiba a pasar, pero su madre le dijo que era un sueño.

Ezra se pregunto asi mismo porque sabine no le quiso decir la verdad a su eso la fue a ver y cuando la encontró molesto le pregunto

porque no le dices la verdad a tu hijo

ella le dijo de que verdad hablas

el le dijo de que tu hijo es un futuro jedi

ella le dijo tu como sabes eso

el le dijo porque yo fui quien lo veía todos estos años

ella le dijo como te atreves

el le rspondio porque yo soy su padre

ella le dijo no es cierto

el le respondió es igual que yo cuando era niño

ella le dijo que no quiere que el niño valla al lado oscuro por eso no quiere que entrene sus poderes.

El le respondio – déjalo que yo lo entrene por favor

Ella le dijo esta bien pero ten cuidado

El la beso apasionada mente y ella se dejo y luego el se fue.

Ella se toco los labios para recordar el beso luego entro a su cuarto.


	4. capitulo 4

Ezra entrenaba al niño hasta que cumplió 14 años .lo entrenaba en secreto como él era joven dark bleider no sospechaba nada .Ezra le decía al niño que no se dejara llevar al lado oscuro el niño le hacía caso en todo pues él lo quería a ezra como un padre, ezra sabía que él era su hijo aunque Sabine no se lo dijera.

Sabine y ezra casi no se venían todos estos años porque podría ser peligroso.

Después de muchos ataques rebeldes contra imperiales todos estos años el hijo de sabine no soporto ver la maldad que su padre hacia y entonces se escapó para unirse a los rebeldes y unirse al luchar contra el mal pero justo cuando estaba por subirse a la nave rebeldes.

Sabine llego y le dijo porque hijo porque lo haces

su hijo le respondió no quiero unirme a la maldad quiero luchar al lado del bien y al lado mi padre ezra.

Ezra estaba ahí y Sabine le pregunto tú le dijiste

Él le respondió no

El hijo de Sabine le dijo, yo lo sentí, lo sentí madre.

Sabine alegre y un poco llorosa le dijo que se fuera que luchara por el bien

Ezra preocupado por Sabine le dijo que viniera que luchara juntos a él y su hijo

Ella le dijo no hay tiempo vete por favor.

Ezra le dio un apasionado beso y le dijo volveré por ti te lo prometo.

Ella se quedo y corrió a su cuerto se fue al balcón, {tenia la forma de balcón,no es una casa}

Dark bleider llego una hora después y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y con el uso de la fuerza agarra a sabine y la empieza a apretar poco a poco,pero algo pasa.


	5. capitulo 5

Llegan los rebeldes en su nave ,dark bleider la suelta a Sabine para ponerse a pelear contra los

Rebeldes, Sabine vio a la hija de Hera y Kanan tenía 13 años y se sorprendió un poco, pero no

Había tiempo para eso por que tenia que pelear ezra peleaba con dark bleider y usando la

fuerza lo tiro un poco lejos y aprovecho para llevarse a sabine y dejarla en la nave rebelde

sabine habrazo a kenan y hera pero zeb no estaba

Hera le dijo que había muerto

Ella lloro un poco

Pero,

Hera le dijo que no llore que el peleo y murió por nosotros.

Vinieron muchos troopers a pelear por eso Hera y Sabine les disparaban para que ezra pudiera

Pelear contra Dark Bleider ezra se cayó y por eso su hijo lo ayudo y los 2 pelearon contra dark

Bleider .kanan estaba un poco mayor pero el sabía que al hijo de Sabine le tocaba pelear .Hera

También estaba mayor pero si podía disparar a los troopers,

los troopers habían muerto.

Ezra y su hijo peleaban utilizando la fuerza lograron derrotar a dark bleider,{no fue nada fácil la pelea,de hecho fue muy dura}

Los rebeldes habían logrado vencer a los imperiales,y las personas pudieron hacer su vida tranquilamente.

Pasaron 6 meses…

Hera, kanan y su hija Vivian muy felices y tranquilos.

Ezra, Sabine y su hijo vivían también felices y recuperando el tiempo y sabine se amaban mucho y hiban a tener una hija.

Las 2 familias se veían se reunían de vez en cuando para disfrutar de los momentos juntos

Pero los que no dejaban de verse eran Hina la hija de Hera y kanan y seor el hijo de Sabine y

ezra {se que no había dicho el nombre de ellos, sorry}, ellos eran muy amigos es decir mejores

amigos tenían algo muy especial aunque Hina tenía 13 y seord 14 , algo poddria ir creciendo

poco a poco.

 **Todos fueron muy felices.**


End file.
